


Day 16: Things that aren't sex toys used as sex toys

by DLS_writes



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Food Sex, Masturbation, pathetic sex toy replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Kudos: 8
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 16: Things that aren't sex toys used as sex toys

Technically, she was still a virgin. She’d never had actual sex with anyone else before. She and Jess had made out even more passionately than she and Dean but it had never gotten  _ that  _ far. However, it would be naive to think that a 20-year-old was never aroused. Rory Gilmore had started to masturbate at the age of 13 and received her first sex toy 5 years later as a birthday present. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask for one earlier, but as your mother I’m obliged to hold up your moral standards. Or something like that,” Lorelai had grinned and handed her the Pearl Rabbit Vibrator. Of course she had chosen that particular toy - it was pink, shiny, vibrated and had two extra “bunny ears” that stimulated the clit. Totally over the top for a sex toy that a virgin would use, by most people’s standards . Rory had loved it and Lorelei knew that all to well - and heard it later, when Rory’s not very well suppressed moans were audible even in the upstairs bedroom. 

Now however, that wondrous pink machine was lying safely in Rory’s bedroom in Stars Hollow while she was in her dormitory at Yale. She’d left it there because the thought of using it in Paris’ presence didn’t exactly appeal to her. But that was before Paris took off with that Asher Fleming every other night and left the shared bedroom to Rory until the early morning hours.

She was lying in her bed with her eyes open as her fingers carefully caressed her clit. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her fingers continued to circle the small pink bulge but after a few minutes she realized that it was no good. Her hand fell limply to her side and Rory heaved a sigh. She wanted to feel filled. Sure, she had fingers for that but that wasn’t enough. She needed something bigger, broader… Longingly, she thought of her Pearl Rabbit but quickly pushed that thought aside. There was nothing to be done about the vibrator now. Instead she got up and sneaked out of the bedroom. Janet was still out with some broad-shouldered football player but Tonna was home. However, she had gotten to bed and seemed to be asleep. At least she wasn’t in the living room area that all four of them shared.

Rory looked around. On Paris’ craft table there was a large assortment of glittery pearls, foils, adhesives and the like but nothing that came remotely close to replace a missing sex toy. Apart from this, Rory didn’t even want to think of what Paris would say if she found out about her using anything from her roommate’s therapeutic table as a substitute for a penis.

Rory’s gaze fell on the tv’s remote control on the coffee table, but she shook her head. “What am I doing?” she whispered to herself and resolved to going back to bed to use her hand after all. But just when she turned around, she spotted the shopping bag next to the suite’s entrance door. Janet must’ve put it there earlier, she had went out buying healthy stuff to upgrade her sports diet and probably just left the bag standing in the doorway, leaving in a hurry again for her date. Protruding from the bag, Rory saw a mango, green leafy stuff that looked like some weird cabbage plant and - a cucumber. Rory hesitated for a moment. She couldn’t just… But before she knew it, she had walked over to the door, grabbed the cucumber and hastily slipped back into her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

She looked at the green vegetable in her hand. It wasn’t a particularly thick cucumber but definitely wasn’t too thin either. For a moment, she stood there, irresolutely. She couldn’t just shove that thing up her vagina, that would be far from hygienic… Then inspiration struck - Paris  _ had  _ to have condoms somewhere. Rory knew that she wasn’t on the pill but where would she- Rory opened the drawer of Paris’ nightstand and sure enough, there was a pack of condoms right there. She took one, went back to her bed and lay down. In total silence, she listened carefully to any noises but she seemed not likely to be disturbed any time soon.

Rory opened the condom and put it over the cucumber. It fit pretty snug. Then she wriggled out of her pyjama bottoms and spread her legs, getting comfortable. “This is pathetic! I’m a Yale student, for God’s sake!” she thought as she positioned the dildo substitute in front of her entrance. Shaking her head, she started to push it inside and was overwhelmed by the sensation - albeit being a slim cucumber, the vegetable was still broader than anything that she had ever felt inside herself before. The texture was also different from the vibrator’s - Rory felt the rills in its skin and it was also a bit cold. It was a good thing that she was still quite wet from earlier because this way, she was able to quickly start moving it, getting it warmer and - “Oh my!” She let out a gasp, when the vegetable was pushed against her G-spot. From that moment on, she forgot all reservations against her new toy and just kept thrusting it into herself with one hand while stimulating her clit with the other.

After a few minutes, Rory was sweating and panting, her hips pushing upwards. She threw her head back and had to suppress a moan when her body went rigid and the waves of her orgasm hit her. With the vegetable still between her legs, she rested her hand on the hotness of her crotch and waited for her breathing to calm down again. Slowly, she started to realize what she had just done and couldn’t help but break into a fit of disbelieving giggles. She pulled the cucumber out and took the condom off. She couldn’t possibly just throw it in the trash, so she wrapped in a Kleenex, and put it in her book bag to discard it in some random public trash can on the campus the next day. With another Kleenex, she tried to tub the latex smell off the cucumber and hoped that this would suffice. When she was done, Rory put on her pyjama pants again and silently sneaked back to take the cucumber back to where it had come from. Everything was still silent. She got back to bed and couldn’t believe her luck - moments after she had covered herself with her blanket, the door opened as Paris came back and crept silently over to her own bed. Rory pretended to be sound asleep.


End file.
